The Payne Archives 2: Plan B
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: Alice, Reeve and Colin go undercover as representatives of "Feel Good Inc" to take down some of the worst drug-lords in town.


**The Payne Archives #2**

**Plan B**

**This is dedicated to Colin because he doesn't get enough recognition. **

"What is it Marty? I'm kind of in a tough situation to talk right now." I was once again protecting the streets of New York by stopping crime. "Shut up kids! I'm on the phone!" Yeah… I had been assigned to stop a group of kids from vandalising a corner store. Recently there hadn't been any COOL jobs and I was getting bored.

"Alice, report to base ASAP. There's a new mission I think you'd like to try it?" Then he started to giggle a little. "It might be a little better than what you're doing now."

FINALLY. "I'll do anything!" I stuck my tongue out at the kids and took my mustang (ye bish) to HQ.

I used my card and got in to find Colin, Reeve and Marty sitting having drinks and talking. "Enough with the chit-chatting and tell me what the mission is."

Marty put down his glass and took out his iPad. "You've been assigned a mission to bring down one of the biggest drug lords downtown by the name of Frank Montana. You'll be going undercover as representatives of 'Feel Good Inc.', a drug dealing business. You'll set up a meeting with the Montana representatives and take them down. Question them until they give you the coordinates of Frank Montana and the other drug dealers. Then you take them to the police."

Reeve was nodding his head and Colin was scribbling down notes. "Got it?" I noted the instructions into my phone. "Yep, just send me the addresses." Marty emailed me the details and we all went home to pack our things (we were moving into a hotel to be closer to the DDs).

I packed my stuff and said my goodbyes to Liam who had been watching re-runs of SNL. I drove to the hotel and met the guys in the lobby. We were handed SEPARATE keys. My room was on the fourth floor.

I went in and found all the equipment I would need. I unpacked my things and put on my disguise. I looked really 'businessy'. I packed my suitcase and left the room. I met up with Reeve and Colin in the lobby.

Reeve was fiddling with his spy glasses (I had a pair too). Colin was staring at me for some odd reason with a gaping mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Are you two ladies ready? We have to be there in an hour." Reeve put on the glasses and Colin blinked back to life. "What? Oh right. I'm ready."

We took the company car (which in this case was a black Porsche *whistle sound*, my favourite sort of car) to a towering building in central downtown. We looked around and were escorted by some well-dressed gentlemen to the thirteenth floor.

I wasn't surprised when there was a finger scanner at the first door. The guards let us pass through and we entered a large room with one huge window looking out down unto the whole of downtown.

We sat down at a large table with several empty seats. We turned on our listening devices and made sure Marty was listening. I activated my hidden camera in my glasses and turned to the high chair right beside the window.

A man walked in carrying a briefcase. "Good morning. What a lovely day isn't it?" He sat down at the high chair.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Frank Montana and I'm the guy who runs this place." He put down his briefcase and faced us.

"I understand you're the representatives of Feel Good Inc?" We nodded. "Well then let's get straight to business."

We exchanged some documents and I made sure Marty got a good look. "So Mr Montana, I understand you've been running this business for quite some time? How exactly have you made it this far without being _caught_?"

He smiled at my question and answered willingly. "You see Miss-" He checked the files of Feel Good Inc "-Simons, as a drug lord, I believe that dealing the goods isn't a crime but an unusual career path. It just makes things so much easier to do when you're not thinking about what could happen and therefore you don't stick out. I could be anywhere any time and you wouldn't suspect a thing."

I nodded. "Now please could you sign this contract." He pushed a file to me along with a pen. It read that we would meet at a corner shop tomorrow at midnight to exchange our goods. I signed the contract and pushed it back along with the pen.

"Well then, it seems we are finished here. I'll be seeing you at nine then?" Mr Montana stood up and walked to the window. "Yes." Reeve, Colin and I got up and walked to the elevator.

"OWW!" Colin cried out as he accidentally hit his knee against a table at the elevator. "Oh hush up you." I pushed Colin into the elevator and we all went down.

"Dude maybe you should sit this one out. That looks nasty." Reeve pointed to Colin's injured knee as we sat in my hotel room. I nodded my head in agreement and Colin looked annoyed.

"I can do this." He stood up and put his ear piece into his left ear and he dropped the right ear piece. He knelt down to get it and cried out it pain. Reeve grinned and I mumbled. "Colin. Stop being an idiot and just stay here.

"Payne knows best!" Reeve had all his gear on and was ready to go. Colin took out the ear piece and laid it on the table. "I'll stay here on one condition."

"And what might that be?" I loaded my weapons and go my suitcase ready. Colin chuckled, "When you come back, you'll nurse me back to health." I just rolled my eyes and I was ready.

"Colin, since your injured ass is going to be staying here, if we don't get back by eleven with pay checks and cocktails… You know what to do." Colin nodded.

"But it's not like that's going to happen." **_[Lol, I'm so naive.]_**

*** REEVE POV ***

We took the rented Jaguar down to the meeting spot which in this case was an alley (classic drug dealing style). We got out and were escorted to the spot.

"You ready?" I whispered. Alice nodded and we walked onwards. The plan was: we would meet the dealers and they would take us to headquarters (the building before had only been rented) where we would meet all the dealers and we could take them down by giving the coordinates to the league, unless things go wrong which they won't. ;)

We stopped at a dead end. A guy opened a door in the alley on the right. We walked in.

"What the hell?" Alice exclaimed. There were a bunch of guys surrounding us with guns. "HANDS IN THE AIR!" We dropped our bags and grabbed our guns at light speed.

"What's going on?" I was confused. I was careful to not ask any personal questions because I didn't know what they knew. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND HANDS IN THE AIR!" Some guy kicked Alice in the knee and she feel and her gun flew into a corner.

Another guy tied her with rope. I walked to a corner and held my handgun defensively. "BACK OFF!" I fired two shots in the roof but they didn't budge. I shot another bullet into a corner and the two guys at the door when to check it out. I ran to the door but some fag tackled me and I was on the ground.

"You're going to regret this!" I yelled as the fag KO'd me.

*** COLIN POV ***

I sat on the couch and continued to watch _1000 Ways to Die. _It was almost half past ten and they hadn't returned. I put on my earpiece and tried to contact Reeve. No answer. Then I tried Alice. No answer.

I manned up, used the first aid kit and started to prepare for _Plan B. _

*** ALICE POV ***

I woke up and my head was aching. I was tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth that tasted oddly like granadilla yoghurt. I blinked until my vision was clear. I looked around and saw only boxes of what looked like-

Oh shit

It was TNT.

I wriggled like crazy but the ropes were just too damn tight. I tried to call out for Reeve but because of the f-ing gag, only mumbles came out. Suddenly there was light in the far right. A door had opened and a guy came out. I didn't recognize him but I still did try to swear at him.

He spat at the floor next to me. "I was expecting more from an agent of E.S.P.I.O.N.G.E. and more importantly, _The Infinity League_."

I gathered all my strength and spat out the gag. "Who the hell are you?" He sat down on an old chair next to a box. "Why I'm Tony Lopez. I'm the biggest dealer in town."

"I thought Frank Montana was the biggest…" He snarled. "Just like you thought you and your little friends could come and stop _us_! Well bitch, you thought wrong." He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and stood up.

"Wait! What do you mean by _us_?" I was trying to buy some time. It was obvious that unless backup arrived soon, I wasn't getting out alive.

Lopez stood and grinned. "Oh yes, well, I have hundreds of men all around the US who deal with the dope. I supply them with the good stuff, which in their case is drugs etc, and in return they supply me with my kinda good stuff, cash."

_Hurry up backup. HURRY UP. _"But if you're the boss, why does everybody kiss up Frank Montana's ass?" Once again the idiot grinned. "Simply because he's the decoy."

"The decoy?" I had started to saw the rope with my pocket knife and I was about three quarters done. "Wow you're slow for an agent. Frank is simply a distraction for the enemies. As long as he's here, everybody thinks he's in charge and no one could suspect me. I just give Frank the instructions. And if Frank is caught, I simply replace him."

I finished cutting through the rope when I finally heard police sirens outside the buildings. "Oh shit. You little bitch! They've come for you!"

He started running out just went I jumped off the seat and headed straight for him. I landed on him and stabbed him with my pocket knife in the spleen. He attacked back and stabbed me with his knife in my shoulder. I cried out and fell down. He ran but I got back up and caught him in time.

He kicked me in the stomach but he fell through a window and onto the hard ground. I raced through the building and saw field agents locating dealers.

I ran and ran and finally fell flat on the ground when there was an explosion behind me.

TNT is a mofo.

*** REEVE POV ***

I got up after I had fallen because of the loud bang of an explosion. I rag to the nearest exit and went outside. "ALICE!" I called out for her but she was obviously not yet outside. Maybe she had been close to the explosion?

I was about to ran back in after her when a Mr Colin O'Donoghue stopped me in my tracks. "Hey Reeve! Are you okay? Wait… where's Alice?"

"I'm fine! I'm not so sure about Alice though. I have a bad feeling that she's still inside." Colin opened the doors to the building. "Well then let's get her."

Then we began to look through the ashes for her.

*** ALICE POV ***

There were ashes in my mouth and I was choking. My legs were bleeding and my one shoulder was completely messed up. I tried to move but it hurt. My ears weren't working and I couldn't see.

I coughed out the ashes. "REEVE! COLIN?" I choked and began to crawl away from the fire. It hurt badly but Alice Payne is not one to give up so easily.

I hurt someone yelling my name. I recognised the voice as Colin's. "UP HERE!" They were on the floor below me and I could see them through a hole in the panelling.

Colin climbed up to my floor. "Over here!" I tried my best to shout but my tongue was bleeding and I kept choking. He ran over to me and tried to lift me up but it was too painful for me. He called out for some paramedics that loaded me onto a gurney and lowered me down to the ground from a window.

I saw police taking dealers into custody and Colin watching me from behind as I lost consciousness.

***** BONUS ENDING *****

I sat on the couch in Colin's apartment. I was fully healed but my shoulder still hurt. Unfortunately the bastard Tony Lopes had gotten away during the explosion.

I watched reruns of Agents of SHIELD with Colin and we drank Black Label. "I need the bathroom." Colin stood up and disappeared into the bathroom while I sipped on my BL.

About ten minutes later I went to check on him in the bathroom and the door was oddly open. I walked through and noticed a passed out Colin.

I turned around and blinked several times.

He was naked.

**END.**

**LOL SCREW YOU REEVE! I HAD TO ADD THAT IN. I hoped you liked this! Please read my friend Reeve's stories, ****_The Reeve Chronicles. _****If you're wondering who the fudge is Colin O'Donoghue, he's an actor in the series Once Upon A Time and he's SOOOOOO hot. Lol fangirl moment.**

**I LOVE LIAM PAYNE 3**

**Alice Payne will return.**


End file.
